Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful
by La lunatique poetique
Summary: Synopsis : Alec remet en question sa relation avec Magnus "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul I know you will, I know you will I know that you will Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful"


**Titre: Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful**

**Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul ?**

**Fandom: ****The Mortal Instruments**

**Personnages principaux : ****Alec Lightwood/ Magnus Bane**

**Longueur : ****One-shot**

**Synopsis : ****Alec remet en question sa relation avec Magnus. **

**Chronologie : ****se situe entre le tome 4 et le 5.**

**WARNING : Je me suis servie de certaines phrases du bouquin pour écrire cet OS. De plus, j'ai été obligée de les traduire étant donné que je n'avais pas les livres sous la main au moment où j'écrivais. Les traductions sont de ce fait pas les même que celles du bouquin.**

**Je m'excuse si jamais un de mes amours est OOC par rapport aux bouquins.**

* * *

><p><em>« Oui, j'ai menti mon Amour, parfois le cœur est bien trop lourd. <em>

_Je t'ai menti oh mon amour et je pleure quand passe mon tour._

_Peut-être qu'un jour mon âme retrouvera son calme un beau jour alors je cours »._

_Caroline Costa-Je t'ai menti_

Alec soupira et se mit à chercher sa montre. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardée l'heure il était 2h27.

Perché sur le toit de l'Institut, il contemplait New York. La ville qui ne dormait jamais. Ce soir, c'était également son cas. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout cela à cause de Camille.

_" Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre que nous cachons tous des choses. Nous les cachons à nos amants afin qu'ils aient la meilleure image de nous, mais si c'était le grand amour, nous attendons de leur part de comprendre, sans demander. Dans une vraie relation, le genre qui dure au fil du temps, il y'a une communication muette »._

Ses phrases avaient semé le doute. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si jamais Magnus n'était là que pour un temps ? Etaient-ils vraiment en couple ? Oui… Ils avaient officialisé depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Et pourtant, Magnus lui avait caché des choses. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Il prétendait l'aimer et pourtant, il avait omis de mentionner les hommes, les femmes-fées et sorciers et les vampires, et peut-être même un djinn ou deux.

Et ça, Alec ne le comprenait pas.

Ce qui voudrait donc dire qu'en fait, ce n'est pas **_le Grand Amour._** Juste une petite passade, une amourette d'adolescent. Bref, quelque chose qui dans quelques années aura pris fin et dont il ne souviendra surement plus.

A cette pensée, l'ainé des Lightwood frémit. Magnus compte beaucoup plus que ça pour lui. Il ne savait pas à quel point, mais il tenait à lui. Enormément.

Alec retira lentement son couteau de son étui.

Un léger bruissement, à peine perceptible pour une personne n'ayant pas eu l'entraînement des Chasseurs d'Ombre, se fit entendre.

La personne derrière lui devait avoir senti son mouvement puisqu'elle s'était arrêtée. Une seconde passa, la main d'Alec triturait nerveusement l'arme. Il hésitait.

Le corps de Magnus tomba à la renverse suite à l'attaque du beau brun aux yeux bleus. A califourchon sur le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, le Chasseur d'Ombre se sentit rougir. Rougir violemment.

- Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi fougueux Alexander, railla Magnus. Si tu voulais passer à l'acte il suffisait de demander.

Le jeune Lightwood se relevait mais la main de son amoureux (il n'en était plus si sur) le bloqua et raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches. Il l'amena ensuite à s'allonger sur son torse.

-Tu comptais partir, si tôt ? lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille tout en lui caressant son dos.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Alec aurait trouvé cette position plus que confortable, mais tout ce qui l'importait maintenant c'était de savoir où ils en étaient dans leur relation.

Magnus dut sentir son trouble car il le fixait de ses beaux grands yeux de chat.

- Il faut qu'on parle, avoua Alec.

Le visage de son « petit-ami » se crispa à l'entente de ces mots. Généralement, ils n'annonçaient rien de bon. Et la tension dans les muscles de Lightwood semblait confirmer cette hypothèse.

-Bien sûr, répondit –il avec détachement. Quel est le problème ?

Le sourire de Magnus se crispa quand il vit la tête que tirait son amant. Alec avait perdu son habituel masque, celui qui le protégeait des autres et qui parfois les effrayaient. A la place, il eut droit à une personne affichant un air … _malheureux. Oui, définitivement malheureux._

Alec ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit. Ses mains passèrent nerveusement dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Ça va durer toi et moi ? dit-il finalement en regardant Magnus droit dans les yeux.

Le Sorcier se sentit tomber des nues. _« Ça va durer toi et moi ? », lui avait demandé Alec._ Ce dernier le regardait avec appréhension malgré l'effort qu'il faisait pour la cacher.

- Qu'entends-tu par « durer » ?

-J'entends, expliqua-t-il avec froideur, plus qu'un coup d'un soir.

-Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais plus vu depuis belle lurette, rigola Magnus. Mais sa plaisanterie sembla au contraire, le laisser de marbre. Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, ce n'est pas très approprié de rire dans ces moments-là. Néanmoins, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu portes un intérêt soudain à la longévité. Pourrais-je, dit-il avec un ton qui n'admettait pas « non » pour réponse, avoir plus détails ?

La bouche d'Alec devint sèche et les mots lui manquèrent.

-Je… Je…. J'ai discuté avec Camille, articula-t-il à voix basse.

-Pardon ?demanda Magnus qui n'avait rien entendu

-J'ai discuté avec Camille.

Magnus ferma les yeux et soupira de frustration.

-Tu as parlé à … Camille ? Camille Bellcourt ? L'ancienne chef du clan du Vampires ? Celle qui fut pendant un temps une de mes conquêtes ? Rassure moi Alexander et dis-moi, le supplia –t-il, qu'il ne s'agit pas de cette Camille ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Tu es parti voir une des personnes les plus manipulatrices, dit-il agacé, que je connaisse et ensuite tu fais exactement ce qu'elle te dit ? Je croyais qu'on parlait de toi, pas de Jace.

Or, si il y'avait quelque chose que le Chasseur détestait plus que tout, c'était lorsque l'on s'en prenait à son parabatai.

-Laisse Jace tranquille ! Rugit Alec. Il n'a absolument rien à faire ici !

-Evidemment, ricana Magnus, dès qu'on parle du précieux et magnifique Jace je n'ai plus le droit de l'ouvrir. A croire que tu tiens encore à lui !

-Et toi alors ? Tu as eu plus de relations que n'importe qui dans ce monde ! Tu devrais peut-être m'apprendre à ne plus ressentir ! D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il, je ne t'ai jamais demandé le nombre. Combien ?

Magnus rit nerveusement.

-Combien ? répéta Alec avec détermination.

-En plus de cela, il est sérieux, chuchota le Sorcier en secouant la tête. Je ne sais plus, dit-il après réflexion. J'ai perdu le compte. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi.

-Plus de cent ? Magnus fut livide. Plus de deux cents ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines avec ça ! Je suis avec toi maintenant.

-Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Tu resterais jusqu'à la fin ? Tu me regarderais vieillir jour après jour, années après années, décennies après décennies ? Tu le ferais ? Et si tu le fais, que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

-Je suis éternel Alexander, rappela Magnus, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Alec eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait frappé.

-Donc tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fin et après tu te trouveras un autre garçon aux yeux bleus ? C'est ça ?!

-Préférais-tu que je passe l'éternité seul ? Lui demanda –t-il. La regarder en face, sans personne avec qui partager.

Les yeux océans du jeune Lightwood se remplirent de larmes, Magnus se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cause du remord. De grosses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Le Sorcier se pencha et les essuya délicatement avec le revers de sa manche.

- Si je suis un autre de plus, réussit-il à dire entre deux reniflements, alors autant tout arrêter. Je ne veux plus de ça, mentit-il. Je n'en veux plus, répétait –il en pleurant.

Les bras de Magnus s'enroulèrent autour d'Alec. Celui-ci continuait de sangloter.

Une main caressait la tête du Chasseur, essayant de l'apaiser.

-Alex… Alec, se reprit-il, si jamais je t'ai donné l'impression que j'avais accepté l'idée de ta mort alors je m'excuse. C'est vrai, j'ai essayé, je pensais que je l'avais accepté. Et pourtant, je m'imagine toujours t'avoir avec moi pour cinquante voir soixante ans. Je pensais que j'étais prêt à te laisser partir. Mais on parle de toi, et je réalise que je ne serai pas plus prêt à te perdre dans le futur qu'en ce moment. Ce qui veut dire jamais. Je t'aime, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Tu es mon premier et seul Amour. Le seul et l'unique. Et je ne laisserai rien ni personne s'entraver entre nous.

-Même pas Camille ? demanda Alec en le regardant de ses beaux yeux.

Magnus sourit.

-Encore moins Camille.

* * *

><p>Des commentaires ? Négatifs ou positifs je prends.<p>

Pour "The Devil Witihin" je suis en train d'écrire et je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendaient la suite

Soit dit en passant, Joyeux Noel et Bonnes Fêtes.

ps : Si jamais vous trouvez que des mots manquent dans le texte, faites le moi savoir


End file.
